


It's Time(To Celebrate)

by NebulaWrites



Series: (T)ObiDei Week 2018 [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaWrites/pseuds/NebulaWrites
Summary: Obito and Deidara don't come back to Konoha often even though Deidara is close to his niece and nephew. This time, though, Obito makes sure they manage to visit the Uzumaki household for Deidara's birthday celebration.





	It's Time(To Celebrate)

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who had their (T)ObiDei week file corrupt... twice?! MEEEE! As long as I get at least this one up, I'm happy! (T)ObiDei week day 1: Celebration!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Happy birthday, Deidara!"

Obito can't fight back a smile, curling his hands carefully around Deidara's shoulders as the blond laughs awkwardly as his niece and nephew begin to crowd around him. "Brother Deidara, aren't you mad that Dad couldn't make it for your birthday?" Boruto asks loudly, grabbing Deidara's sleeve and efficiently making the artist freeze in surprise, gaping at the genin. Sighing through his nose, Obito gives a light squeeze before releasing his husband's shoulders.

"Naruto's busy and always has been since the war. Not that I made it any easier for him. I've come to accept that the brat can't spend time with me." Deidara shrugs, leaning back against Obito even as there's a knock on the door. "Who-?" blue eyes turn up towards him, curious and slightly wary from years as a criminal – reformed for the last decade – and Obito offers a reassuring smile.

"Sakura and Sarada," he tells the blond, catching Himawari and grinning as she squeals in delight when he swings her up to his shoulders. Hinata – having gone to answer the door – steps back into the room, chatting with Sakura already as Sarada shifts closer to them, eyeing Obito a little, and he can understand why. He and Deidara have mainly been in hiding, keeping out of shinobi affairs and only recently had Obito admitted to even being alive while Deidara made a show of coming to visit his family here in Konoha. "Hey, Sarada." the scarred man greets lightly, snickering when Himawari echoes his greeting loudly – her personality as bright as her father's had ever been.

Evidently relaxed by the greetings, Sarada smiles a little and bows faintly, saying, "Hello Himawari, Mr. Obito."

With a bark of laughter, Deidara shamelessly jams his elbow back, ignoring the way Obito wheezes for show. "You make him feel older than he is when you call him that, keep it up, hm!" the Bakuton user cackles, not even trying to escape as Obito huffs in offense, catching his husband in a headlock while Himawari slides down to settle carefully in Deidara's lap. Clearly unable to fight her amusement with the jab at her distant cousin, Sarada giggles before wishing Deidara a happy birthday as well. "Now you're making me feel old," the artist makes a face, tilting his chin down enough to just barely get his teeth in Obito's arm – or well he tries to, Kamui is a wonderful thing. "I'll have you know I'm only three years older than your parents!"

Boruto – because he's a shit and he definitely learned it from his uncle – leans in closer to Deidara, whispering something to the older blond that makes him bristle, swatting furiously at the genin even as he jumps back with a victorious laugh. "I'm home!" Naruto's voice makes Deidara freeze, eyes blowing wide as he whips around to stare at Obito, expression entirely questioning. Rather than answer, Obito merely lifts a hand in greeting as the door opens once more to reveal a tired looking Nanadaime Hokage. "Obito, Deidara!" Deidara carefully rests his cheek on Himawari's head, his face entirely hidden from the scarred man.

It's hours later that they finally get to retreat to the room Kakashi lends them in his house, and as soon as the door is closed behind them, Deidara collapses onto the bed with a groan. Obito shakes his head slowly, already well practiced in dealing with Deidara when the blond was tired. "Did you have a good day?" he murmurs, rubbing soothing circles into Deidara's back. All he gets is a groan, long and content, but it's more than enough to answer his question.

"I'm glad."

"Best celebration yet, hm."

Obito smiles, curling up next to his husband with a sigh. "I agree."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the brief, kinda bluntness! It was fun writing on my part! [Tumblr](https://nebulawritesao3.tumblr.com) is always a good place to come chat!


End file.
